


The true lives of the fabulous killjoys

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom
Genre: Hahaha i haven’t written in so long idk what to put in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: Short ficus into the lives of the fab 4 (the girl isn’t there bc idk how children act sorry yall sjdhsjdjeh)





	1. Chapter 1

“Mother fucker.” Party Poison whispered under their breath “get ghoul and the kid out, I’ll deal with this and meet you at dr. Ds.” 

Jet nodded and snuck away, looking for the two. 

“Party Poison. I know you’re here, no point in hiding.” They held their gun tighter and secured their mask

“And why would I fuckin hide from ya. I’ve been dyin to see ya.” poison jumped up and gave the most innocent smile they could, even though there was malice hidden underneath. 

Korse pointed his gun at them. “I got you poison. You’re not getting out of here alive.” 

“As if I could die.” Party shot first, narrowly missing his head. They dove out of the way of the blast that came their way and raced outside. 

“I’ll get you poison!” Korse yelled after them as they jumped on kobra’s motorcycle that was probably left behind for them. 

“You say that every fuckin time!” They screamed back. The sound of blasts flew by their ears as they laughed extra loud, making sure it could be heard over the wind.


	2. Ahhhh number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhuhhh I wrote this in like 5 minutes and didn’t proofread

Kobra was so gonna kill Ghoul and Jet. This was the third prank this week that he got in the middle of. He walked outside of the diner and tackled the first person he saw that didn’t have bright red hair. 

“Fuck you!” He shoved Ghouls face into the sand. He was pulled off Ghoul and turned to see who it was. 

“Fuck you too!” He shoved Jet away from him. 

“What’s wrong?” Party yelled from the roof, where they were watching the scene unfold. 

“This!” Kobra pulled off his helmet to reveal his now jet black hair. 

“Oh shit.” Ghoul stood up and took off. 

“Damn kid, tough luck. Fits you though.” Party yelled. 

Kobra ignored him in favor of chasing after Ghoul while Jet climbed onto the roof to sit next to party. 

“You scheming son of a bitch, you planned this didn’t you?” 

“Yeah. Wasn’t hard. Just told Ghoul how much I’d hate to have his hair color and let him take it from there.” Jet and Party laughed and watched as Ghoul and Kobra kept tripping in the sand while running.


	3. Fight me

“Hello snake child.” 

Kobra tried to ignore the voice of his sibling, who seemed to be trying to wake him up. 

“Noodle man.” Party paused, waiting for a reaction. “Hiss boy. Sharp toothed venomous baby. Mr slither.” They continued, poking their brother in the side. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Kobra mumbled as he pushed them away. 

“Get up. We have shit to do. Want me to get Ghoul to wake you up.” Party continued their poking. 

“Fuck off. If he comes within five feet of me I will be out for blood.” Kobra sat up. 

“Well you’re a violent little snake child. But come on we’re heading to Dr. D’s.” Party stood up and left, dragging Kobra’s blanket with them. 

“Hey!”

“Get the hell up!”

Kobra ignored them and fell back asleep. 

 

“Mother fucker!” Kobra yelled as he was drenched in lukewarm water. 

“Shoulda woken up when my Party was here. They let you off easy.” Ghoul gave a two fingered salute and walked out of the room. 

“Fucking hate him.” Kobra dried himself off and got dressed. 

“He’s not dead!” Jet yelled from where he was sitting on the couch with Party when Kobra walked in. Kobra ignored him and stared at Ghoul. For a moment neither moved. 

Ghoul shot into action, racing out of the diner and jumping on Kobra’s motorcycle that sat outside the building. “See ya at D’s snake boy!” He yelled back. 

“I’m gonna fucking ghost him. Dumbass motherfucker. He’s dead.” He got in the car and waited for Jet and Party. When they got in the car he took off. “Took your fucking sweet time didn’t ya.” Party turned up the radio to drown him out. 

 

“Kobra you motherfucker!” 

“Fuck off Ghoul!” 

The yelling of the two caused the three in the recording studio to roll their eyes. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Party walked out of the building. 

The remaining two continued their conversation until they heard more yelling. 

“Hit him! Fuck him up! Get him- fucking ow!” 

“Fuck off Party!” The other two outside said in unison. 

“Fight me fuckers!” They yelled. The three shouted curses as they fought. 

“Done yet?” Jet stood in the doorway, watching them. 

“Hold on.” Kobra took one last swing at ghoul and turned to walk away. He was immediately tacked to the ground by Party, who was shoved on their back by Ghoul. 

“Come on. I want to visit Cherri too. He grabbed the nearest one, who happened to be Ghoul, by the collar of his jacket and dragged him to the car, with the two siblings following behind. As they got in the car and Kobra on his motorcycle he took in their injuries. Party had a bloody nose, Kobra and Ghoul each had a black eye and they all undoubtedly all had bruises all over. 

“Well this isn’t the worst fight I’ve seen you’ll all get into to. There wasn’t blasters this time.”

“Come on Jet. You gotta admit the blasters were a nice touch.” Party objected. 

“Kobra still has a scar!” Jet pointed at the one in question. 

“Yea. It’s badass as hell.” Kobra showed off the scar on his forearm. 

“Shut up.”


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the way I write them their ages are 17- Kobra and ghoul, 19- party and jet

The sound of the shitty band that was playing blasted around the building, mixed with yelling of drunk and sober people alike. Neon and flashing lights lit up the room. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Party looked up at their little brother who wasn’t so little. 

“I know you and Jet are dying to leave. You can take the car and me and ghoul ‘ll take your bike, If that’s okay with you.” Party took another sip of their drink. 

“Ok, Yeah. Stay safe and keep Ghoul from getting decked. You know how he is.” Kobra gave them a quick hug and left, looking for Jet star. 

“Partyyyy!” They internally groaned at the slurred voice of their friend. 

“Ghoullll.” They mocked, laughing as the man clumsily made his way over. 

“Why ya just sittin here by yourself? Don’t ya wanna dance?” Ghoul leaned heavily onto the counter they were sitting at. 

“I’m good. I like sitting here.” They finished the rest of their drink and singled to the bartender for another. 

“Come on Party! Don’t be such a killjoy!” Ghoul broke out in laughter at his own joke. “Don’t poison the party, Party Poison!” He laughed harder. Party chuckled at how dumb it was. 

“Dance!” Ghoul pulled party out of their seat, and tried to drag them to the “dance floor” Party stopped to fish some carbons out of their pocket and put them on the counter. 

“Yay!” Ghoul dragged them to the middle of the floor and started jumping around like a toddler on a sugar high, while Party awkwardly tapped their foot to the beat. They watched the band finish their song and start on the next one. When they looked back Ghoul was gone. 

“Where the fuck did he go?” They mumbled to themselves and started making their way out of the crowd. 

“Party!” They looked around and saw their friend, trying to back away from a man pointing a gun at him. 

“Get away from him!” They yelled, pushing the guy. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

“It’s his fucking fault.” The man said, pushing Party back.

“And you’re gonna fucking shoot him? He’s a kid!” They shoved him harder. 

“He has to pay!” They yelled and shot their gun up into the air, the sound mostly being lost to the noise around them. 

“If you fucking touch him, I’ll kill you myself.” They pulled Fun Ghoul with them to leave but he was jerked out of their grip. 

“I’ll fucking kill you first, then him.” Party saw red and swung, their fist connecting with their face. 

“Come on Ghoul if I say here another minute I’m gonna ghost this mother fucker.” They walked off, their arm protectively around Ghoul’s shoulders. 

The pair shoved past all the people and found Kobra’s bike. They stood there for a minute waiting for the adrenaline to wear off. “What the fuck did you do?” Party asked. 

“I accidentally knocked his drink out of his hand.”


End file.
